Rear obstacle detection systems provide a way for vehicle drivers to take action if a collision with a rear obstacle is imminent. An important feature of such systems may be providing output indicating an imminent rear collision so that the driver can take corrective action. However, current mechanisms to provide output concerning an imminent rear collision do not provide output targeted, tailored, or calibrated to a driver.